


Miles Away

by MontyKarl



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Airplane Sex, Blow Jobs, Chess, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Moira Mctaggart, Mile High Club, Possible Spoilers, mentions of Mystique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erik made the first move, his pawn sliding out with just a thought. He'd missed flexing his magnetic muscles all those plastic and concrete years. Charles smirked at the move, calculating his own with the same scrutinizing gaze he'd always worn. Erik took another sip of his drink as he waited, reveling in the smooth burn of the alcohol he'd almost forgotten. Charles was still taking his time, his left hand cradling his head, fingers slightly brushing his temple, a reflex."<br/>What happens between chess and Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to be writing again, and hey, look I'm writing in a different fandom for the first time in 6 years.

Erik made the first move, his pawn sliding out with just a thought. He'd missed flexing his magnetic muscles all those plastic and concrete years. Charles smirked at the move, calculating his own with the same scrutinizing gaze he'd always worn. Erik took another sip of his drink as he waited, reveling in the smooth burn of the alcohol he'd almost forgotten. Charles was still taking his time, his left hand cradling his head, fingers slightly brushing his temple, a reflex.

"Are you having trouble trying to figure out how to beat me without reading my mind, or has your drinking already gotten to you?" Erik asked, a playful tone in his voice that surprised even him. Charles looked up suddenly and smiled, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Believe it or not, my friend, I never used my telepathy to win; I'm just that good." He finally made his move, taking a pawn to sit caddy-corner from Erik's own. Erik is intrigued that Charles may be telling him the truth.

"Really? Not even once?" He moved another pawn forwards as he asked. Charles didn't look up from the board, deep concentration in his expression. "How about a wager, whomever wins can sleep on the couch." Erik says casually, taking another sip of his drink.  
Charles smirks then, laughing lightly and moves his King to checkmate Erik. Erik stares at the board in awe, and downs the rest of his drink as Charles tried to contain his glee across the table. "Alright then, you win. We should consider sleep before we reach Paris."

"Oh, come on, it was just a fool's mate, let's set up and play again." Charles was already resetting the board, but as he reached for the King's piece he couldn't move it from it's place. He looked up, frowning, "Erik."

"I said we should sleep, Myst-Raven is more powerful and more capable than probably either of us remember, we should be prepared for things in any event." Charles sighed and let go of the chess piece, shifting in his seat and staring with disdain at his empty glass.

"Yes, I know." He finally looked up to Erik, " I just missed this, I suppose." He gestured towards the table, looking away once more.  
"Charles, if I may say 'I'm sorry' once more, I will." Erik moved the King back to it's proper place, still not touching the board. "I must say as well, I missed this too." 

He doesn't speak the sentence the way he'd wished to, but the message is well received. Erik worries that tomorrow will split them apart once more, knowing that Charles won't understand why Mystique has to be eradicated in order for their survival. Charles has too many emotional connections to her still, but really Erik's one to talk about unnecessary feelings.

"You know, I may not be able to really read your mind right now, but I think I remember you well enough to know you don't actually want to sleep anymore than I do." Charles stands with that and saunters off to recline on the couch, facing away from Erik and the dim light hanging over their game. "Goodnight, my friend."

It's quiet for a moment, the only sound the hum of the engine and the slight snoring coming from Logan in the corner, an unlit cigar still in his hand. Hank is quiet and it's possible the autopilot is doing more of the flying than he is at this hour. Charles closes his eyes, hoping for rest to come, though it hadn't in many years. He doubts highly that he will now as his mind is loud enough with just his own thoughts to keep him awake. He's pulled out of his slight stupor by a chess piece falling on his head. He sits up and turns around, Erik is slumped against the window in his seat, un-moving and still facing away from Charles. 

Charles sighs and sinks back against the couch, closing his eyes once more. A few more moments pass before another chess piece lightly knocks against his temple before falling to the floor, clattering in the quiet. He sat up again and turned his whole upper half to glare behind him, "Erik?"

Erik's form didn't so much as shift at Charles' call. He glanced down at the rook and pawn laying on the floor before sighing and closing his eyes again, assuming it was a fluke, perhaps Erik hadn't used his abilities in so long his sleep was causing small disruptions. Really, Charles thought, he'd love to be able to study Erik's abilities now that they haven't been used in so long. He partially wonders if his will ever come back if he were to stop the serum, and if they did would he accidentally use them like he had when he was a child. Another chess piece falls atop him, landing square in his chest with just enough pressure to startle him away from his drifting thoughts. 

Charles swears he hears a slight chuckle at his own startled noise. He stands then, walking back to stand over Erik, whom still appears to be asleep. "Are you sure you want to play this game?"

Erik doesn't move or respond, the rest of the chess pieces stay perfectly still, the only movement coming from the rise and fall of Erik's chest. Charles retreats and sits back on the couch, not relaxing just sitting up against the arm, staring at the wall opposite, watching the wing lights flash into the room periodically. "Hit me with another of those and we may truly have a fight on this plane."

He turns his head to the side, a knight is floating in the air and he finally hears Erik stand and come over to sit on the edge of the couch around Charles' knees. He's holding his hand just under the knight, spinning the piece in circles and smirking at down at Charles. 

Charles reaches out and bats the knight to the floor, and Erik lets it fall.

Erik turns towards him, the hand he had raised to twirl the game piece moving to push part of Charles' hair away from his eyes. "Don't."

It's a simple command, but Erik feels the weight behind it and lets his hand fall as well. The uncomfortable expression on Charles' face hurts him, but he's not sure why. 

"Charles, I-"

"Don't." Charles says again, letting his eyes bore into Erik's in their half-light. "I don't want to hear your 'sorries' right now, I don't want to think about what happened in Cuba or what could happen tomorrow. You know, I thought not hearing everyone else inside my mind would make me worry less, but it just makes my thoughts so much harder to ignore."

"Imagine spending a decade alone with only your own thoughts to keep you company."

"I did." Charles replies, an edge in his voice.

"What about Moira?" Charles winces and closes his eyes. 

"I wiped her memory of us, sent her away not long after I got the school up and running."

"Hank then." Erik counters, and that makes Charles chuckle quietly.

"Hank is only company if you're sitting in the lab letting him run tests, or run his mouth about his latest adjustments to useless  
contraptions he makes."

"It's something." Erik says, and Charles looks back to him, the pain behind his blue eyes decreasing.

"Hank doesn't like playing chess, i'm not even sure he knows how." Charles almost laughs at this.

"I wasn't referring to chess." Erik adds casually and Charles amusement falls away to that uncomfortable look from earlier and Erik mentally curses himself. 

"I don't want to play this game Erik." Charles replies quietly, looking down as to avoid meeting Erik's stare, hair falling like a curtain around his face. 

"Why, are you afraid you'll lose?" Charles scoffs, but doesn't reply otherwise. 

Erik makes the first move, reaching out to push Charles' hair back again, and Charles looks up to see Eric slightly closer than before. It takes Charles a moment before relaxing, concentrating on keeping his face blank. Erik lets his hand move, thumbing over the soft hairs Charles has accumulated on his cheek and jawline, but not letting go. 

Charles looks at him, looks through him, as though willing Erik's mind and his to meld together as they used to, but they don't, and he leans in. The gap between them disappearing into a harsh and unsure kiss. Erik doesn't mind, he just let's Charles kiss him, reveling in the desperation, the hesitation, letting Charles fight himself on what he wants. Erik grows impatient, however, and pushes Charles back against the couch carefully sliding his body atop of the man below him. 

For a moment there's nothing but wet kisses and heavy breathes in between, muffled by the engine of the jet, but soon there's clothing rustling, snaps and buttons clacking in the dim light. Charles licks a hot stripe just under Erik's ear and it makes him groan as his hands brush along his now bared chest, the shirt he was wearing completely unbuttoned and untucked. Charles' hands were trying, shaking, as they unbuttoned Erik's shirt as well. "Stop thinking so loudly Charles, it's distracting."

Charles became rigid beneath him, staring up at Erik with wide eyes and licking his red swollen lips, "Am I projecting? I didn't miss my dose right before the plane an-"

"You're not, it's a figure of speech, now shut up and use that mouth of yours elsewhere." Charles relaxed and half glared through his smile up at Erik before pulling him back in for a kiss. Erik's hand's stopped on Charles' belt, the metal of the buckle humming beneath his fingertips, but he went the old-fashioned route and used his hands rather than his powers to undo the clasp and pull the belt free. It seemed unfair to Erik to use his abilities when Charles could not. Charles, whom really didn't care how his belt was undone as long as it was, was keening up against Erik's touch below him. 

He hadn't been with anyone like this since Erik left, Moira had tried, but between his mental and physical pain he wasn't sure if he could have even if he wanted to. Now the only pain he felt was that of his zipper not being opened fast enough. Erik's hands were hot and teasing on his lower abdomen as Charles clawed underneath Erik's own shirt, trying to touch back, having given up on buttons at the moment. Erik laughed lightly against Charles' neck, nuzzling the hair out of the way of his skin, breath warm and wet against him. Charles shivered in anticipation, he didn't know where this was going but he had let go of most coherent thoughts minutes ago, the only constant thought being Erik; his touch, his mouth, the noises he was suppressing each time Charles touched him back, or pressed up against him. It was far more intoxicating than any drink he'd ever had.

Charles bucked up again, pressing his needing length against Erik's own and he could swear the older man growled. Erik wasted no time then getting Charles' pants opened, pulling him free and pulling him roughly. Charles just continued to buck up into the touch, biting his lip to stave off crying out from the surge of feeling. Erik pulled away enough to watch, the way Charles' arched his back off of the couch, the way the muscles in his neck strained to hold himself back, his hair damp with sweat sticking to his face, partially obscuring the view. 

He watched Charles fall apart with need and want before him, with fervent touch and a desperation they'd only held between them. His breathing had barely started to calm before he was pulling Erik back atop him, ignoring the mess he'd made, but Erik pulled away and sat up on the edge of the couch, looking away from Charles though obviously still aroused.

"Oh no. "Charles said pushing himself up on his elbows and tucking himself away, "No, my friend, "Charles said, pushing his hair back as Erik let himself look at the wrecked perfection before him, "This game's not quite over yet."

Erik couldn't stop himself from smiling, for a moment he let himself feel and think far too much into the consequences of his actions, but Charles was having none of that thinking nonsense at the moment. It was apparent in the way he drew his legs to himself until he was able to move off of the couch, sliding to the floor in front of Erik and working with more precision though just as eagerly to open Erik's trousers. Erik didn't have a chance to stop him, not that he really would have, before Charles was pulling his cock free and swallowing him down as though years had not passed since last he'd done so. 

Erik sucked in a harsh breath, embarrassed with himself over how close he already felt as Charles slid his tongue around him, his hands working in unison with his mouth like sin itself. Erik couldn't help himself from pulling at locks of Charles' hair, guiding his head harshly to go faster. Charles barely, stumbled in his actions at the abrupt force, instead pushing himself to give even better and Erik almost couldn't handle it. His orgasm hit him in a searing moment, his eyes tightly shut, his mouth open in a silent moan. 

Charles pulled away, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, looking up at Erik's half-unbuttoned shirt and the sated expression on his face. Erik had yet to let go of Charles' hair, so he jerked his head slightly until Erik opened his eyes and sheepishly let go. Charles stood and sat back down on the couch next to Erik as he tucked himself away as well, looking at how a few buttons on his shirt were hanging on threads and he'd have to throw it away, what a shame.

"I think I won." Charles states, eyes feeling heavy, head foggy as he looked to Erik.

Erik grinned, and shook his head. "We really should think about sleep, you can keep the couch...since you won and all." 

Charles nodded, feeling a yawn trying to work it's way through him as Erik stood to go back to his seat. Charles lay back on the couch, mind only swimming with the thoughts of what had just occurred a few minutes ago with him in that very spot and drifted off into a blank sleep.

The next morning the plane landed soundly, Erik made no comment about last night to Charles as he gathered his things and they all took to waiting for the rental car. Charles wanted to say something, but Erik was fully encompassing his thoughts on his plans for the day and Charles knew he should be focusing as well.

Logan pulled around and Hank began loading their few bags into the trunk of the rental as Charles and Erik took their seats.  
Logan smirked at them as he lit his cigar, "Welcome to the mile high club, boys."

Charles stuttered a faint, 'excuse me?' and Erik turned white before blushing furiously. Logan laughed as Hank got in.

"What's so funny?" Hank asked, and Logan turned to look at him.

"Just congratulating Charles and Erik on their new membership." Hank looked confusedly at him for a moment before realization dawned on his face and he too blushed.

"Oh...yeah, I got hit in the head with a King from your chess game last night, by the way." Hank said, trying to sound casual. Charles stifled his awkward laughter and Erik stared straight forward, refusing to acknowledge the statement. Logan just shook his head and started driving towards their next destination, leaving that moment behind.


End file.
